1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stove, more particularly to a dual-function stove capable of smoking and roasting food with a vertically movable cover unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional stove, as disclosed by Taiwanese Patent No. M405238, includes a stove unit, a cover unit, two coupling seats disposed on opposite sides of the stove unit, and two connecting cantilever arms pivotally and respectively connecting the coupling seats to the cover unit such that the cover unit may be opened or closed with respect to the stove unit.
In the conventional stove, the cover unit is opened when food in the stove is insufficient or when the food has to be flipped over. The conventional stove is not suitable for smoking food due to difficulty in adjusting the vertical position of the cover unit.